There are a variety of schemes for connecting personal computers. They vary from the traditional point-to-point connection using wires between two computers to wireless local-area-network for a whole array of computers. As hand-held personal computers get smaller, the connection requirements for these small units to their large counterparts become more unique. In this case, it is too cumbersome to use wires for connection and too expensive to use complete wireless local area network in which the software overhead is larger. Furthermore, local-area-networks are not yet ready to handle the time-bound voice signals which are likely to be common in those small hand-held units which are likely designed to handle voice signals. The computer system disclosed herein will provide data and voice connections between a hand-held computer and a regular personal computer while each one of them can communicate to outsiders via public telephone lines independently.